The Morning After
by blakes8th
Summary: One drunken night and nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

The Morning After Part 1 – Her

Disclaimer: New Tricks belongs to the BBC. But since Santa didn't bring me my own for Christmas, I'm going to have to borrow them.

Rating: M for some swearing and adult situations.

Pairing; Sandland.

First of a three parter. The first two parts will be p.o.v. Inner conversations in italic.

/

_Ouch_

That was all Sandra could think as she tried to open her eyes enough to focus on the clock on her bedside table. The morning light had started to filter through the open blinds and was now trying to burn her eyes out. At least, that's how it felt. She finally manages to make out the numbers on the electric demon glowing at her, eight twenty, still the middle of the night as far as she was concerned. It was Saturday and she really didn't need to be anywhere but in her bed.

_How much did I drink last night, I don't even remember getting home. _She thought, _assuming of course I am home!_

She cracked one eye open again, doing her best to keep her head still so that the hammering inside it wouldn't get any louder, it felt like someone was doing the drum solo from 'wipeout' on the inside of her skull. She focused on the bedside table. Clock, hers check. Lamp, hers check. Window, in the right place, check. Okay so she was in her own flat. That was a good thing.

She tried to remember the night before. She had gone to the Commissioner's New years eve party. It hadn't been the usual office get together with a few crates of cheap plonk, this year he'd thrown a huge party at a hall, all drinks free and it had been a brilliant night, as much of it as she could remember anyway.

She snuggled back down into the warmth of the duvet...Wait! The warmth was coming from behind her. She tensed, suddenly becoming aware that she wasn't alone. There was a very warm and very definitely male body spooned up behind her! Right on cue the body sighed in his sleep and an arm snaked around her body, the hand resting on her naked stomach. Sandra almost stopped breathing, she had only just realised that she was stark naked, and judging by the part of his anatomy which she could feel pressed against her thigh, so was he. Her mind started to race, desperately trying to remember the events of the evening before. She focused her mind on her body, the priority right now was to figure out if they had actually done anything. It only took a second to figure out that she had either been to an extremely vigorous exercise class in the middle of the night, or that she had been well and truly shagged. She tried to quell the panic building inside her. She did some quick calculations and worked out that she was in the safe part of her cycle, so if they hadn't used protection, at least pregnancy wasn't an issue, but that wouldn't protect her if he had any std's.

_Who?_ She thought. She hadn't done anything this irresponsible since she was in university. She thought back to the party. She had danced with several men. Gerry!

_Oh, please no!_ It wasn't that she didn't like Gerry, but he was one of her best friends, it would be like kissing your brother or something. But then she remembered Jack and Brian taking a very inebriated Gerry home. She had stayed and danced some more. One man stuck in her mind.

_Oh God! Not the slug! _She felt physically sick. If it was Sam 'the slug' Parkinson she would have to kill him and hide the body to stop him from going back to the station telling everyone that he'd 'had' Sandra Pullman.

He was known as the slug because when you had spent a few minutes in his company, you felt all slimy, and he tended to creep up on you. He had tried to dance with her several times, cutting in front of those she was happy to dance with. He had tucked a sprig of mistletoe in his hair, trying to get a kiss from any unsuspecting female who happened to wander into his vicinity. And he had pursued her mercilessly all evening.

Surely she hadn't got so drunk that she had ended up bringing the slug home, she really would have to get herself tested if that was the case. But there was something else niggling at her memories. She strained to remember. The slug had tried to kiss her. She had kneed him in the bollocks, raising a cheer from the women in the room. She had gone out to get some air but the bastard had followed her, and was getting aggressive, that was until someone had taken him by the throat and told him to get lost.

The knight in white dinner jacket had called her a taxi and got her inside. She remembered the driver arguing with her saviour, telling him that he wouldn't take her home without a chaperone. The man had come with her and made sure she had gotten home safely. She had kissed him and sent the taxi away, her saviour had been equally drunk and it hadn't taken much to persuade him to join her for a 'coffee'.

Sex. She remembered that now. And it had been good. Really, really good. An image swam into her mind, of him above her, bracing his weight on his arms to avoid crushing her, thrusting in and out, driving her to climax over and over. His face became clear. The face which belonged with the body behind her.

_Shit! Fuck! Shit!_ She had screwed her boss! The warm, muscular, aroused body behind her was Robert Strickland! She has been thoroughly shagged by her supervisor. No that wasn't fair, because she had a very vivid memory of her riding him to orgasm, which meant that she was equally culpable.

She froze as he stirred behind her, his hand wandering up towards her breasts, she could feel him getting harder against her thigh. Suddenly his hand stopped, she could feel his breathing change. He was awake. She lay as still as she could, unsure how to face him, so she took the cowardly way out and pretended she was still asleep. She felt him slide his hand away and he gently backed away from her. She found herself missing his warmth, but stayed still. She felt the bed move and realised he was sat on the edge. She rolled over onto her back, still keeping up the act of being asleep, and snuck a look at him. He was sat with his head in his hands, she resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. He stood and quietly crept around the room, gathering up his clothing. He fished a pen out of his jacket and took a tissue from the box on the bedside table. He scribbled a note which he laid on the pillow and leaned across, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead before stealthily creeping out of the bedroom door, his clothes still in his hands. As the door shut, Sandra sat up. Her head was still pounding, but now she was angry. She never thought he would be the shag and run type. She picked up the dreaded tissue, expecting to read the usual drivel about how it was him not her, and that this was for the best. She stopped when she read the simple note.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Her eyes filled with tears. She had a decision to make.

/

Part 2 to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After Part 2 – Him

Disclaimer: See part 1, nothings changed.

Rating M; Adult language and situations.

Pairing; Sandland.

/

The first conscious thought to pop into his head was;

_I havn't felt this good in so long._

That was until he realised he was wrapped around a female body, his hand wandering across her breasts, and his body it a full state of arousal, without being absolutely sure who it was and how he got here. He froze and tried to order his thoughts, his mouth was dry and he had the mother of all headaches doing it's best to distract him. He breathed in softly, catching the combination of herbal shampoo, and that particular perfume which he would know anywhere.

_Sandra. _He thought to himself, in no doubt who he was spooned up against. He started to remember the evening before, he had been to the Commissioner's New Year party, which had turned out to be a grand bash, and had spent a few hours mingling and getting quietly drunk.

Then he had seen that arsehole, Parkinson harassing several ladies and he had been about to step in and advise the slug that he should go home before he got injured, when Sandra had dropped him with a nutcracker that made him proud and scared all at the same time.

He had loved her for so long, he remembered following her outside, finding the bastard all over her and had got him by the throat, he couldn't control his rage at that point and it was only the fear in the slug's eyes which has stopped him from punching the shit's lights out. He remembered putting a very inebriated Sandra into a cab and taking her home. It was all still very fuzzy in his head, the moment he had gone out into the cool air, the alcohol had hit him and he had stopped using his brain to think. He carefully withdrew his hand, being careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in front of him, he gently extricated himself from the bed, sitting on the edge for a moment, letting the pneumatic drill in his head settle.

He couldn't believe what he had done. In one stupid moment he had ruined everything. He was worse than the slug, he had taken advantage of a very drunken Sandra. He could remember getting back to her flat, he had allowed her to talk him into coming in. Well, maybe not talk, it was hard to form words with another set of lips pushed against yours.

He remembered the promise of coffee, which had been as empty as a phone battery with the gps turned on. They had gone straight to her bedroom. This room. He glanced around at the room for the first, and probably the last time. The images were flying into his mind thick and fast now. The hasty removal of clothes, his drunken seduction of a woman who deserved so much better. An image of her on her on all fours as he fucked her like a teenager who hadn't learned any better, made him put his head in him hands.

_I am such a bastard._

He knew what he had to do now. He would have to transfer away. He couldn't expect her to work under him now. That thought conjured new memories of her on her back underneath him, her legs entwined with his as he pushed her to climax. He'd be lucky if she didn't report him. He felt her move as she rolled over in her sleep. He had to go. He knew that if he was still here when she woke up, there would be hell to pay. He saw the tissues and decided he couldn't just go without leaving a note, he couldn't let her think she was just another shag. He looked around and spotted his jacket. He retrieved his pen and wrote the words which were echoing around his head before retrieving his clothes.

He looked down at her still sleeping form.

_God! She is so beautiful. _He couldn't resist laying a last soft kiss on her forehead. He crept out of the bedroom, closing the door softly. He went to her living room, where he started to dress himself. He had replaced his boxers and trousers when he was overcome with feelings of self loathing and hatred. What he had done was only one step away from rape in his mind. He had taken advantage of a woman who had lost the ability to say 'no', and he had no doubt that she would have said no had she been in full possession of her faculties. She couldn't stand the sight of him, she tolerated his existence because she had to. She usually gave her about as much regard as something nasty she had stepped in.

He sat down on the sofa heavily, the weight of his crime hitting him like a London taxi. It was over, he would have to leave everything he had ever worked for, and he would be despised by those he had worked so hard to gain the friendship of.

His eyes filled with tears. He had a decision to make.

/

Hopefully, part 3 will appear before new year.


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning After Part 3 – Them

Disclaimer: See part 1, Yada yada yada.

Rating: M for mature – Adult language and situations

Pairing; Sandland

/

Sandra stood and steadied herself as her stomach lurched. She grabbed her dressing gown from the end of her bed and pulled it on, tying the belt tightly aroung her body. She had no idea where her slippers were, and to be honest, she really didn't care, her mind was on the tissue which was screwed up in her gown pocket with the small note which had given her so much to think about.

_Please don't hate me. _Those four written words had changed her opinion of the entire situation. Her anger had melted away, replaced by confusion. Did he really think she would hold last night against him?

She sighed and made her way out of the bedroom, heading for the kitchen, she needed coffee, there was no way her mind was going to function until she had had an infusion of caffine. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the cause of her confusion sat on her sofa, still bare footed and bare chested. He was the picture of dejection, with his head in his hands. Sandra suddenly realised that he was different, he wasn't the one night stand type, he didn't do casual affairs, this man wasn't like the bastards she normally got herself involved with. This man had a code of honour, one which he had broken last night. She stepped a bit closer.

"Do you fancy that coffee I promised last night?" She asked in a quiet voice. The man jumped as if he had been burned and raised his face to her. She could see the redness of his eyes, and knew her eyes looked the same. He stood, his manner nervous. He looked like a man defeated.

"Sandra...I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He whispered. She crossed the space between them and placed her fingers on his lips.

"Don't! Don't you dare apologise." She told him her eyes blazing. "And why would you think I would hate you?"

"I took advantage. You were drunk and you didn't have the ability to say 'no' in my book, that's only one step away from rape. I would understand if you intend to report me, I'll contact the commissioner today and tender my resignation..." He turned and picked up his shirt. She stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Is that how you see it? You think I'm going to get you in trouble. You were as drunk as me, and If I remember correctly it was me who kissed you, and it was me who invited you in. You didn't force me in any way."

"Let me put it to you this way. If you hadn't been drunk, would you have slept with me?" He waited for a moment for an answer, when she didn't say anything he smiled softly. "A woman has the right to say yes or no, you were in no fit state to say either. I know full well that I'm the last person you would have invited in had you been able to think straight. Despite my best attempts, you just don't like me. I can't be the type of man you need. I was selfish, and yes, I was drunk, but I should have been stronger."

She could see him mentally beating himself up. She smiled softly at him.

"I have no intention of reporting you, and I don't want you to resign. We need to talk about last night, but I really need coffee first, and an asperin." She closed her eyes. "My head is killing me." he smiled.

"I'll admit, I could really do with a painkiller." He agreed. He followed he to the kitchen where she prepared two cups of coffee, she reached into a cupboard and produced a box of asperin and presented two to Robert who had filled two glasses with water. After swallowing the tablets, Sandra handed him a cup and signalled for him to follow her to the living room, where she sat down on the sofa. She leaned back and crossed her ankles, putting her feet up on the coffee table. She sighed as she sipped the hot, bitter brew.

"Oh that's better." She murmured. She noticed him lingering in the doorway. "Please come and sit with me." She pleaded. He couldn't resist that tone and joined her. He nursed the hot drink in his hands, looking thoughtful.

"Sandra. I don't mean to be blunt, but I don't remember using any protection last night." He blushed, looking for all the world like a schoolboy who had been caught breaking the rules. She smiled reasuringly at him.

"I've already thought of that. Don't worry, I'm in the safe part of my cycle. And I know I'm clean. I'm pretty sure you are too."

"I am. I'm sorry for being so irresponsible."

"Robert, will you stop apologising. I was a very willing participant last night, and I didn't think of contraception either. Do you want to know what I remember from last night?" He nodded. "I remember having probably the best sex I have ever experienced." She almost laughed at the startled look on his face. He blushed. "Why do you think I couldn't want you?" He shrugged.

"You've never reponded positively to any of my stupid, clumsy attempts to ask you out. I'm not surprised, I'm a pretty poor choice compared to the men you usually choose." He looked down sadly. She was shocked at the poor view he had of himself.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, her voice shakey.

"Mark Pearson from the tactical squad. Then that Chris Parr. I mean, he was a male model turned artist. How the hell can I compete with that?" She put her drink on the table, and took his and put it next to hers. She took hold of his hand in both of hers.

"I only went out with Chris a couple of times. Things just wern't right between us. And Mark used me then went back to his ex-fiance. Maybe I really need a man I can trust."

"You trust me?" He sounded so surprised she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I do. But you know what? I'm absolutely exhausted. It's Saturday, I don't have to be anywhere, so I am going back to bed. I would really like it if you would come with me." Her voice was loaded with passion, making Robert swallow nervously. She stood and headed back to her bedroom. She stopped at the door and stood with her back to him. She decided to take a risk. She undid the belt and slid the gown off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. She stood naked with her back to him, her heart beating wildly. "I'll be waiting." She said, her voice husky, and disappeared into her room. Robert sat in a state of shock, staring after her, the image of her naked body burned into his retinas. He wasn't used to being wanted, especially by a woman as extrordinary as Sandra Pullman. He thought for a moment, weighing up the consequences. Eventually he stood.

"Fuck it!" He exclaimed. Sandra had invited him into her bed. He wasn't sure if she just wanted him for a short term shag, or if she wanted a relationship, but if this was to be the only chance he had, he was going to make the best of it. He pulled his shirt off and stripped out of his trousers and underware, then followed the woman he had loved since the moment he had met her into the bedroom.

/

Author's note: I'm going to post the end of this story as a seperate chapter, it will be very naughty. If you don't like that sort of thing, just stop here and use your imaginations. ;-D


	4. Chapter 4

The Morning After Part 4 – Prologue

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, Still not mine.

Rating M; This part really is M

Pairing: Sandland.

/

Sandra was laying on her bed, the covers pulled up as she stared at the ceiling wondering what the hell had got into her. She had just propositioned her boss again, and she was going to feel really stupid if he just got dressed and went home. She jumped slightly as the door to her room opened, and her eye widened as he walked in, completely naked. She smiled.

"Impressive." She commented as she ran her eyes over him hungrily. He shrugged and joined her on the bed, slipping under the covers with her. He leaned on his elbow, watching her for a moment before he ran his fingers lightly across her cheek.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured, his eyes glowing with emotion. She smiled seductively at him.

"And you are an incredibly sexy man. I don't think you realise just how attractive you are." He blushed with embarrassment. She chuckled. "You're not used to anyone telling you that are you.

"Not really, no." He admitted. He ran his fingers down her neck, down to her breasts. He paused for a second. "Sandra I know you said that we are safe for the moment..." he trailed off, not quite knowing how to voice what was worrying him. She stopped him with a brief kiss.

"I know. There's no such thing as a safe time. Safest I should have said, but I was intending to go to my doctor tomorrow and get a morning after pill, just in case." She reassured him. He looked puzzled for a moment.

"Will it not be too late then?"

"There is one which you can take up to five days after, obviously the longer you wait, the less effective it is. But I don't think it matters. When I went into the bathroom just now, there was a condom wrapper in the bin. These were under my pillow." She showed him the box of durex she had had in her drawer for ages. "Looks like we were not beyond responsible thoughts after all." She smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, in that case..." He leaned over her and captured her mouth with his, searing her with the most passionate of kisses, when he pulled back, she was breathless, and her eyes were burning with need. His hands were wandering all over her body, driving her mad with desire. He moved lover and kissed his way around her breasts, until he latched onto her nipple, teasing her until it was hard enough to cut glass, then he swapped to the other side, lavishing the same attention on the other breast. Sandra gasped at the sensations, her fists gripping the bed sheets as his hand found her core, she was already on the edge, and a few seconds later, she arched off the bed as he sent her into a spiralling climax which she though was going to go on forever as he continued to tie her nerve endings in knots. Eventually he pulled away, sitting up on his knees he reached for the box on the side, withdrawing one of the little foil packets. Sandra watched as he tore the packet open and pulled the little latex disc out. Sandra put her hands over his.

"Let me." She growled, taking the condom from him, he grinned and leaned back slightly, so she could clothe his very ready member. Sandra licked her lips hungrily as she rolled the condom over his ample length, caressing him as she did. She watched as his eyes closed and his breathing increased.

"If you keep on doing that, this is going to be over before it's begun." He growled, his eyes dark with passion. She finished rolling the condom down him and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Then what are you waiting for." She whispered. He braced himself over her, capturing her lips with his as he slid himself home. He held still for a few moments before he started to thrust slowly, keeping a steady rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before driving back in again. After several minutes of his ministrations, Sandra felt her climax building for a second time, she gripped his shoulders, hanging on for dear life as a thousand fireworks went off behind her eyes.

"Fuck..Yesssss.. Robert!" She cried out. Hearing his name being called out as she reached her satisfaction pushed him over the edge, and with a couple of hard thrusts, he followed her, whispering her name, as if he was incanting a sacred spell. She held him as he shuddered against her, their hearts pounding in unison. Robert rolled off her, taking her with him so that she was pillowed against his chest. He deftly removed the condom, and wrapped it in a tissue to dispose of later. Sandra snuggled into his side, their legs entwined, warm bodies sticking together. Robert kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You have no idea how happy I am at this moment. He whispered. Sandra smiled playing with the light hair on his chest.

"Me too." She agreed, as she fell into a light sleep.

/

An hour or so later, the lovers were still sleeping, entwined in each others arms, when the phone by the side of the bed started to ring. The shrill tones made Sandra groan and bury her head against Rob's chest. He chuckled softly.

"Maybe you should answer it." He suggested, she shook her head.

"Let the machine get it. I'm busy."

At that moment the answer machine cut in.

'Hi, I'm afraid I can't answer the phone at the moment, so if you just leave a message, I'll call you back as soon as I can.' Sandra's recorded voice let to the tone, then a familiar voice cut into the silence.

"Hello Sandra, It's Jack. Bloody hell, I hate these things. I heard what happened at the party last night with the slug, and me and the others are worried. Someone saw you get into a taxi with a man, but you're not answering your mobile and no-ones heard from you since, so me, Gerry and Brian are on our way over to yours. If you're alright, put the kettle on. Be there in a couple of minutes." The phone went dead. Sandra sighed. Rob rubbed her back.

"I'd better get dressed." He said. "So I can get out of the way before they get here." He started to move away but stopped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Stay." Was all she said. He could see the indecision in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes I am. I don't want to hide you. I'm not ashamed of us." He could see the indecision turn to determination. He nodded.

"I'd still better get dressed though."

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea." She agreed, getting herself out of bed. As she reached for her gown, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, she returned the embrace and the kiss wholeheartedly.

"Happy new year." Rob smiled when the eventually came up for air. She smiled back.

"The happiest yet." She agreed.

/


End file.
